


broken pieces

by Storm_Clouds_and_Starshine



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure: (Anime 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Yagami Taichi Doesn't Survive Getting Eaten, Character Death, Denial, Episode 24: The Final Stage DoneDevimon, Gen, Grief, Kinda, No Betas We Die Like Taichi, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Unreliable Narrator, burial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:02:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28827864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storm_Clouds_and_Starshine/pseuds/Storm_Clouds_and_Starshine
Summary: there was something broken in him.what was it? what was that broken thing that hurt him so?
Relationships: Agumon & Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	broken pieces

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ForestsAndSunsets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForestsAndSunsets/gifts).



> i had and still have Feelings about episode 24 and That Scene in particular. so here have this word-vomit at 12 am  
> also, noble - it's not corruption au, but hopefully it's angsty enough for your tastes?

There was something broken inside of him.

  
  


He didn’t know what it was. But it was broken, the jagged ede cutting and cutting and cutting.

  
  


Why was it cutting?

  
  


Why did it hurt?

  
  


It shouldn’t hurt. Where was the broken thing? Why was is broken?

  
  


There had been smaller things that had attacked him, before. When he still had the red-glow of evolution, not all the way there, between one form and the next. 

  
  


The smaller things had been very pitiful. Barely able to harm him at all. One that stank of  _ light _ , a small creature that reminded him of  _ cold-ice-moon-howl-metal-blade _ . Two other creatures who were tied to their partners, not quite like that broken thing that wasn’t there.

  
  


He had almost thought to kill them, or eat them, but his prey had giggled and challenged him, and who was he to turn away from a challenge? His prey was his alone to hunt, his alone to kill. 

  
  


The prey had died, been devoured. 

  
  


And yet the broken thing still remained.

  
  


He shook his head. Tried to focus. He was in a forest, had lumbered away into it when his form broke that shelled red-glow, leaving gray metal and jagged teeth, had found somewhere that he might. . . rest, in. But he would need food, most certainly, and he would have to hunt for that.

  
  


Something was still missing. Something was still broken.

  
  


A scuffle to his right, and he turned his head, slowly. One of the small creatures stood there - the one with blonde hair who had been tied to the Gabumon. “Agumon?” The creature asked.

  
  


He tilted his head, slowly, in a way that might have been innocent on some smaller digimon but was menacing on him. He was certainly  _ not _ an Agumon. He was a Mugendramon. Very foolish of the creature, if it could not tell that. Very stupid of it.

  
  


“Agumon, do you want to come with us? We have to. . . have to b-” The creature’s voice broke, and it swallowed, and it started again. “Bury him. We have to bury him. Taichi.”

  
  


Mugendramon was still, then started lumbering forwards. The creature made some odd noise, but began leading him somewhere. That word. . . it was familiar. It made the broken thing feel more jagged. 

  
  


Mugendramon followed the creature. It led him to a small pile of dirt, a hollowed out hole, and a still, unmoving body beside it.

  
  


Mugendramon looked at the body, almost hesitantly.

  
  


Brown hair. Blue shirt and orange shorts, goggles still on its head.  _ His _ head. 

  
  


Mugendramon knew what was broken now.

  
  


Besides him, dead, unmoving, was Yagami Taichi.

  
  


Mugendramon shattered even further. There would be no way to put together the pieces, in this world. Just a broken, hollowed-out shell of a digimon, and his dead human partner.

  
  


The jagged pieces hurt even worse.

**Author's Note:**

> if i made you cry, i'm sorry. i made myself sad so i don't blame you


End file.
